Satan
Satan is the Lord of Sin and the oldest of the Princes of Hell and one of the highest-ranking demons. He is also the actual Satan and not Lucifer, who has been commonly mistaken as his identity. Satan wishes to free Hyades and Archdemons and sees Malefor as an useful ally. History When Hyades was locked, the flames of his evil make abominations known as Demons appear, Satan was the third of them. The Archdemons were the true first Demons, while Mephistopheles, Baal and Diablo focused on fighting Angels, Zevans and the Forces of Nothingness, Salem focused on a small world which would later be known as Sarguert. Salem drained magic from Sarguert, weakening the Titan inside of it and making of Sargeron a small Titan, her and her fellow Archdemons were locked in Soulstones, the Princes of Hell assumed total controll over Hell at this time. Satan and his fellow Princes declared war to the Titans, Malefor was tasked to defend his kind, the Demons weren't as strong as the Protector but they were extremely numerous and never stopped to fight, finally, Malefor was defeated and Asram helped his mentor by creating a prison-planet known as Nether and locked all of the Demons on it. When Malefor was exiled of his Pantheon due to having destroyed the corrupted Titan-Planet, Pormilyr, he learned of the Demons knowing and fighting against Nothingness, he freed the Demons and started a rampage against every life hoping that killing every life is better than letting it at Nothingness' controll. Eventually, Malefor was locked and the Princes of Hell resumed their former places as the head of their kind, they now try to free Hyades and Malefor and to prevent Nothingness to annihilate everything. Equipment * Hell Primordial Sword: A primordial weapon which can be used by a Prince of Hell only, four Hell Primordial Swords exist in all of creation. Powers and Abilities Being the oldest of the Princes of Hell, Satan is among one of the most dangerous and perhaps fifth strongest of all of demonkind. His powers should not be taken lightly. Even the Seraphims had to be careful when engaging him. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Satan is powerful enough to face off against Seraphims. Being the oldest of the Archdemons, Satan is by far the strongest and most dangerous of the four Princes. His powers are beyond description as even Seraphiel tread carefully when facing off the Lord of Sin. * Nigh-Omniscience: Satan is very old as he predates way before the creations of other demons. * Elementumkinesis: Satan's two basic elements are controlling forms of electricity and fire. ** Electrokinesis: Satan can conjure a reddish yellow lighting from the palm of his hands, capable of vaporizing weaker individuals. It can even knock out beings strong as Seraphims. ** Pyrokinesis: Satan can control all forms of fires in existence being even known as the Prince of Fire and South. * Immortality: Satan is a Prince of Hell. He cannot age or wither. * Self-Ressurection: Like all demons, Satan can ressurect from Pandemonium. * Demonic Immunity: Despite being a demon, Satan is immune to all demonic weaknesses except to the Devil's Trap, but it can only hold him for a short while. Neither angel blades/sword can harm him either, much like Seraphims. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Satan cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. * Sin Embodiment: Satan is the Lord of Sin and is the aspect of vice itself. He can detect and gain strength from any form of sin, even being able to control it. Satan can raise their level of sin in someone from harmless to catatonic, which will end up killing a person. ** Sin Inducement: Satan loves to bring out the sin in any individual. He claims no one is immune to sin. His mere presence killed an entire bar of people due to dying from sins. * Super Strength: Satan is the most physically strongest demon. He is capable of outmatching any Seraphim in terms of brute force. No supernatural entity weaker than him can match his strength. * Teleportation: Satan displays the ability to teleport anywhere in the universe within his reach and knowledge. Satan is capable of traveling to Hell. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Devil's Trap: A Devil's Trap can hold Satan for a short while just as a angel trap can hold an Seraph. * Nether: The Prison-Planet created by Asram to lock all demons can lock Satan. Beings * Fundamental Entities: Any of the oldest entities can destroy Satan. * The Guardian of Balance: The Guardian can easily kill Satan. * Primordial Species-Level Entities: Beings on the same level as a Primordial Specie can match Satan or kill him. * High-Tier Hybrids: Nephalems, Nepheshs and Napharems can outmach Satan. Objects and Weapons * Primordial Level Weaponry: Weapons of Primordial Species-Level Entities or Primordial Entities can kill Satan instantly like Archfairies' Staffs, Archdemons Swords, or Necro-Blades. * Personal Weapons of Primordial Beings: Weapons like Zero's Warscythe or Malefor's Hammer can kill Satan. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Princes of Hell Category:Higher Beings Category:Major Princes of Hell Category:Primordial Entities Category:Primordial Species Category:Greater Demons Category:Evil Category:Representatives